1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a vector control method for controlling a rotor speed of an induction motor, and more particularly to such a vector control method for the induction motor without relying upon a speed detector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vector control system for the induction motor is known in the art to be advantageous for quick and precise control of the induction motor, in which a control is made to vary a frequency of a primary current supplied to the induction motor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,526 discloses a vector control system for the induction motor in which the primary current is analyzed to detect an excitation current and a torque current. These detected currents are processed to give an estimated rotation speed of the motor without using a speed detector. Thus estimated rotation speed is processed in relation to a speed command signal representative of an intended rotation speed in order to obtain a required torque current at which the estimated rotation speed becomes equal to the intended rotation speed, after which the required torque current is compared with the detected torque current for determining the primary frequency. Thus, this method requires speed operation for obtaining the estimated rotation speed, in addition to current operation of determining the primary frequency, therefore necessitates complicated operations.
To avoid the complicated operations for determination of the primary frequency, it is contemplated to obtain a slip frequency as a product of the detected torque current and a predetermined motor constant, and to determine the primary frequency as the sum of the slip frequency and a the rotation speed command signal selected by the user. However, this scheme poses another problem that the slip frequency is directly influenced by a transient variation in the torque current caused when changing the motor speed, i.e., changing the rotation speed command signal, resulting in an over-responsive variation in the primary frequency. Therefore, the above scheme fails to give precise speed control of the motor.